


You're Positively Glowing

by The_Marauders_Oath



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bisexual Steve Rogers, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-15 23:45:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11816724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Marauders_Oath/pseuds/The_Marauders_Oath
Summary: AU - Upon looking your soulmate in the eyes, your chest glows.





	You're Positively Glowing

**Author's Note:**

> Comments & Kudos welcome!

He just "wandered" into the Avengers tower, & by wander he meant was dared by friends to go inside, & meet at least  _one_ of Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

"Easy peasy!" He whispered to himself as he managed to sneak past the various temps on the ground floor.

_"Hello, I'm F.R.I.D.A.Y. What level would you like to go to Mr...?"_ Jace startled at the voice that sounded from the intercom.

"No need for the formalities, call me Jace," he spoke with a smile. "And I would like to go to whatever level..." Jace thought for a moment who he would like to meet, "Whatever level I could find Captain America on, if he's here of course." He looked at the intercom as if waiting for a reaction.

_"Of course, Steve Rogers is here. I will take you to the gym."_ Jace mumbled a quick 'thank you' as the elevator began to ascend, apparently the gym was located somewhere on floor 40. _"Go straight down the hall, make a left, then another right & you'll be at the gym."_

"Thanks Friday!" Jace yelled behind him as he hurried to meet the most patriotic man of America.

_"You're welcome Jace."_ He heard the robotic voice say back. Jace followed the directions given & came to a glass door, he peered in & saw a boxing ring, treadmills, weights, & punching bags; but no Captain.

_Mmm, maybe she was wrong._ Jace thought as he slowly pushed open the glass door, slipping inside quietly. However, moments later he could hear a muffled noise; he followed it to the back where five or so punching bags hung. First, he saw a tall man with his brown hair tied back, he seemed to be holding the punching bag as someone on the other side threw punches. Jace ducked behind a punching bag, out of the dark haired man's view & peered around the other side. There stood another tall man, his hair short & blond, his light eyes intent on his task of landing strong punches at the bag.

"Steve, who's that?" Jace froze & turned his attention to the dark haired male; his blue eyes focused on his form. The punches stopped & a silence ensued.

"Not sure? Maybe a new intern for Stark," the blond man spoke as he began to unwrap his hands. "You Stark's new intern, kid?" The blond man, Steve, asked.

_Holy shit, that's Captain America? Wait, so who's the other guy?_ Jace's mind was racing a mile a minute.  _He looks even cooler in person, with or without the suit!_ He felt his heart thumping against his chest, this was the coolest & stupidest thing he'd ever done.

"Hey, you deaf?" The brown haired male snapped his fingers in front of Jace's face, causing him to blink back to now.

_He has a metal arm..._ Jace's eyes followed the hand used to snap at him,  _Winter Solider? Isn't he a bad guy?_ He decided to ignore it & finally meet one of their gazes, he came to meet Captain America but he couldn't force himself to look the man in the eye; at least, not yet.

"I'm Jace, & no, I'm not one of Stark's interns," he glanced in Steve's direction. "I- I," he stuttered attempting to explain, "I- ugh, my friends dared me to come in here & meet an Avenger, I had to get proof as well..." Jace finally managed, releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding. Both older males looked back & forth from the teen before them to each other.

They shrugged, "Alrighty, well, you've met one. Hi Jace, I'm Captain America, but you can call me Cap, or Steve." Steve extended his hand, & Jace mustered up a decent hand shake; his hazel eyes finally meeting Steve's blue ones. He gestured to his friend, "This is Bucky, my best friend since childhood."

"Bucky." Bucky said & shook Jace's hand as well, "Nice to meet- Hey Steve..." Steve turned to his bemused friend's face, one of confusion taking over the blond's face.

"What?" He questioned. Bucky glanced at Steve's chest, then to Jace's; they were glowing.

"What? Wait-  _what?_ " Jace sputtered once more, frantically running his hand over his bright chest. The lights were dimmer thanks to their shirts. Steve looked at his chest, eyes wide for a moment before he smiled to himself.

"Surprise, surprise." He said with a soft chuckle falling from his lips. His blue orbs clicked to the face of the teen, "Well Jace, what now?"

Jace looked up at him bewildered, "What do you mean?" He questioned quietly, eyes focusing on the hero's glowing chest.

"What do we do from here? Do I give you my number, take yah out for a night on the town?" Steve asked, looking to Bucky who stood there with his arms crossed, silently laughing to himself. "Wait, how old are you?"

Jace gulped, "I'm nineteen." He replied finally calming his racing heart, he breathed in deep; in & out, & as his heart calmed the light being emitted from his chest began to slowly fade away. "But uh, yea, I haven't been out for awhile now... It sounds fun." He replied, meeting his gaze; a smile tugged at his lips.

Both Steve & Bucky smiled at each other, "Alrighty, let's go!" Steve took ahold of Jace's arm & tugged him towards the door. Jace looked back at Bucky with a confused look, but Bucky merely shrugged & picked up his towel off the floor.

"Right now?!" Jace questioned, looking back at Steve. Steve beamed at him, joy in his eyes & boyish smile.

"Of course! Well, after I shower & everything, not like you were doing anything of importance other than doing dares with your friends." He pointed out, "Anyways, who does dares when they're nineteen? Not judging, just curious." Steve questioned.

"We were bored." Jace said simply, "They're gonna be in for a real shocker." He added.

"Your friends? Imagine how all the Avengers are gonna react, especially Tony." He snorted & rolled his eyes as he dragged his new found boyfriend into his room, "This will be a long week." He added as the door closed behind them.


End file.
